The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida Vilm., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunsurfcopasaku’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in June 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The female parent was a cultivar petunia plant ‘Fantasy Pink’ (unpatented), while the male parent was a proprietary petunia plant ‘P01-531’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.